The Victor
の |Rōmaji title = Yatta! Chikyūjō Saikyō no Otoko |Literal title = Hooray! The World's Strongest Man |Series = DB |Number = 148 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = The Last Gasp! *The Fate of the Strongest *The Gift of the Dragon Balls |Airdate = March 8, 1989 |English Airdate = November 19, 2003 |Previous = Goku Hangs On |Next = Dress in Flames }} の |''Yatta! Chikyūjō Saikyō no Otoko''|lit. "Hooray! The World's Strongest Man"}} is the twenty-sixth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred forty-eighth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 8, 1989. Its original American airdate was November 19, 2003. Summary After Piccolo weakens Goku to the point where he cannot lift any of his broken appendages, Piccolo flies to the sky, as his father did in the previous fight to finish off his nemesis. Kami asks Tien Shinhan to kill him, but Goku shouts that he truly can defeat Piccolo without killing him. Goku can't even move, so no one believes him. Piccolo slams an energy blast with the power of an atomic bomb, the Explosive Demon Wave, into Goku and he appears to be vaporized. Everyone mourns for an apparently killed Goku (primarily Chi-Chi, who Goku was going to marry after the tournament). However, unknown to Piccolo and the others, Goku can fly and escapes this way. He uses the opportunity to headbutt Piccolo in mid-air, and the World Tournament Announcer declares it a ring out victory; Goku is named the champion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone runs over to Goku, happy that he is alive. Yajirobe shows up most conveniently with Senzu Beans and fully heals Goku (much to the delight of Chi-Chi). Kami is about to kill Piccolo, but Goku stops him. Goku says that the Dragon Balls and the Eternal Dragon will disappear if Kami dies, and so their plan will not work. Master Roshi convinces Kami that he is still useful to the Earth. Kami graciously gives Goku new clothes, Goku suddenly uses a Senzu Bean to revive Piccolo, not wanting to jeopardize Kami's health and wanting to keep a strong sparring partner around. Everyone panics, as Piccolo shows complete contempt for this, thinking Goku to be soft, and departs after vowing to defeat Goku. Chiaotzu suddenly shows up to meet Tien, and Chi-Chi runs to Goku and hugs him, which embarrasses Goku, not wanting to show his affection for her in front of his friends. Kami then, suddenly offers Goku his job, and Goku quickly declines and flees on the Nimbus with Chi-Chi. Major Events *Goku defeats Piccolo to become the Champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament. *Goku refuses the position of Guardian of Earth and leaves with his soon to be bride. Battles *Goku vs. Piccolo Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Senzu Bean *Flying Nimbus Differences from the Manga *Some of the extra dialogue spoken by those observing the fight was added for the anime. Trivia *This is the last episode of the Dragon Ball anime that is comprised of material from the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. All episodes remaining of the original Dragon Ball that follow this one are fillers. *There is one scene where Tien is not wearing his green wristbands. The next time he is shown, he is back to wearing them. *Right after Goku defeats Piccolo, and all of his friends are celebrating, Krillin is shown with bare feet, and in the next shot he is wearing his shoes again. *What Yamcha says to Goku after he feeds Piccolo a Senzu Bean, "That's just great, maybe you two can become best friends", this really does happen in the next anime series Dragon Ball Z. *This is the last episode in the Blue Water dub where Leda Davies, Mike Thiessen, Victor Atelevich, and Brendan Hunter voice Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien. For the Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT, they are replaced by Kristin Nowosad and Dan Gascon as the voices of Bulma and Krillin. **This is also the last episode in the Blue Water English dub until the Blue Water English dub of Dragon Ball GT where Dean Galloway voices Master Roshi. *Goku being offered the position of a god is later used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods where Goku becomes Super Saiyan God. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 148 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 148 (BD) pt-br:O homem mais forte do mundo fr:Dragon Ball épisode 148 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball